cimils_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Manon Batiste
Manon Batiste'' ''is a French resistance fighter of the French Resistance and the Kreisau Circle who served in World War II. She serves as a major supporting character in Medal of Honor, Medal of Honor: Allied Assault, Medal of Honor: European Assault, and Medal of Honor: Heroes. Biography Born in 1912, Manon was raised in her home country of France, alongside her brother Jacques. Manon greatly admired and heavily respected her brother and constantly looked up to him. Eventually, when the Germans invaded France, at first, she was heavily scared and tried to flee the the country with her parents, while Jacques went to help the French Army in fighting the invaders. However, despite her fears of being killed, Manon decided to go back and find her brother, but during a firefight with SS soldiers, Jacques was killed, forcing Manon to flee. Inspired by her brother's death, Manon joined the French Resistance. Though inexperienced, Manon helped the resistance in carrying out sabotage against the Nazis, and Manon also helped establish contacts with the Kreisau Circle, a German Anti-Nazi resistance force. Eventually, she was sent undercover to the town of Saint-Marie Des Champs, where she seduced a young German soldier named Heinz, but despite being loyal to the French Resistance, she grew to have a deep and very genuine care and affection for Heinz, due to his very kind nature towards French prisoners and civilians. As such, when her superiors ordered her to kill Heinz, the mortified Manon hesitated and nearly revealed her allegiances to Heinz, but a ruthless Nazi officer named Klaus Mueller and his men came to the village and demanded the French prisoners be executed, and for Manon to be raped. Heinz intervened to try and protect Manon, but Mueller executed Heinz, citing his awareness of Heinz' attitude of fraternization to the French prisoners as reason. Once Heinz died in Manon's arms, Manon picked up Heinz' gun and used it to fight Mueller and his men in Saint-Marie Des Champs, liberating the village and destroying a couple Panzer tanks and Flak 88 guns. After her liberation of Saint-Marie, Manon was found by the OSS, who decided to sponsor her. Manon continued engaging in resistance operations against the Nazis, mostly in France, as well as in Italy alongside both the French Resistance and the German Kreisau Circle. During the St. Nazaire Raid, Manon helped William Holt fight through the countryside and raid Paris, then helped him escape from France. She is later on sent to Leningrad in Russia in order to find information on the Nazi "Virus House" project, and she eventually does find information on this. She is nearly trapped, but Holt helps get her out, in which Manon and Holt disguise themselves as German soldiers and fight past German positions, then they help the Soviets in defending Leningrad from Nazi assaults. Manon then returns to France. Later on, Manon infiltrated into Germany, disguised as a Vichy photographer, and she infiltrates Wewelsburg castle, where she discovers information on the project leading to mustard gas fitted V2 missile. However, she encounters Mueller there, and is captured. Luckily, she is rescued by Jimmy Peterson, and together, they escape Wewelsburg castle and make their way out of Germany in a Junkers Stuka fighter, flying back to France. However, they are shot down, but parachute to safety. While searching for each other, Manon rescues Jimmy from a German Tiger tank ambush, then they fight their way through German positions and then they destroy the critical K5 railway guns, Greta and Helga. Afterwards, Manon greatly helped Peterson in storming and sabotaging the Lorient shipyards, then she helps Peterson and Jack Barnes in Kleveburg by providing intelligence. She then helps Holt in eliminating German defenses in the French countryside and then fighting to finally liberate Paris. With help from the Kreisau circle, disguised as German soldiers, Manon and Holt raid German camps and a castle in Northern Italy, then Manon heads with Holt to fight in the Ardennes during the ferocious Battle of the Bulge, in which Manon helps defend towns and positions and hold off the German attacks. After the war ends, Manon enters a relationship with Peterson, leading to them ultimately getting married and even having a son together named Jim, then they settled down together in the United States. Relationships Jimmy Peterson Jimmy is Manon's most frequent partner, and ever since Peterson rescued her in Wewelsburg, Manon has had a high amount of respect and affection for Peterson. Manon works very well together with Peterson and she helped him on various missions, and she even comforts him over his grievances, such as the loss of Jack Barnes. Manon and Peterson eventually fell in love and married, having a son together named Jim, and settling in the United States. William Holt Manon also has a close companionship with William Holt, as he had helped her in several missions in France and Italy. Manon greatly admires Holt and sees him as a trusted friend. She works very well with Holt and she often compliments him on his bravery and distinction. Trivia Category:Medal of Honor Category:Heroes Category:Amazons Category:War Heroes Category:Childhood Friends Category:Fighter Category:Chosen One Category:The Messiah Category:Healers Category:Enforcers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Gadgeteers Category:Tomboys Category:Guardians Category:Vigilantes Category:Gunman Category:Right Hand Category:Heretics Category:Imprisoned Category:Military Characters Category:Bully Slayers Category:In Love Characters Category:Selfless Category:Jingoist Characters Category:Kingdom Savers Category:Chaotic Category:Rescuers Category:Neutral Category:Outcasts Category:Loyal Category:Reactionary and Revolutionary Category:Altruistic Category:Crime Stoppers Category:Martyr Category:Survivors Category:Master Orator Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Normal Skilled Category:Orphans Category:Charismatic Characters Category:Assassin Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Damsels Category:Rogue Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Disciplinarians Category:Helpers and Supporters Category:Bond Creator and Protectors Category:Determinators Category:Adventurers Category:Deal Makers Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Tragic Category:Harbingers